


Rainy Surprises

by Lunarbirb



Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ferdibert Week 2019, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Sleepy Linhardt von Hevring, ferdibert, grumpy ferdinand, if you squint very minor linhardt/caspar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarbirb/pseuds/Lunarbirb
Summary: When Hubert leaves to deal with post-war duties, Ferdinand is stuck doing what he though would be unnecessary work. He could have been doing so much more. He goes for a walk in the rain, only to be surprised.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560652
Kudos: 9
Collections: Ferdibert Ship Week 2019





	Rainy Surprises

“It’s been raining a lot lately.” Linhardt said in an indifferent tone, swiveling his head to look at Ferdinand who was slumped into one of his chairs. “Indeed it has been, Linhardt. The war has just ended and Hubert is missing...it reflects my mood well.” He huffed, gazing down at the band around his ring finger. His heart ached softly as Hubert’s words ghosted from a memory 

_ “when this is over, we’ll wed.” Hubert said with a smile only reserved for Ferdinand’s eyes. He pressed a small kiss to his temple before having to leave to set out. _

Ferdinand had been ordered to stay at the palace, having to conduct post-war duties and clean up. Boost the moral or whatever. Normally, Ferdinand would have gladly done it, but with the looming fears that clung to his skin made it hard. Linhardt had been injured in the last battle so he was out of commission for the time being, which is why he has been following Ferdinand around like a lost puppy due to Caspar being with Hubert and the others.

“Ferdinand, Hubert will be fine. You of all people should know his capabilities.” Linhardt yawned, continuing to gaze outside the window. A few minutes passed before the white mage had dozed off again, leaning up against the large window in Ferdinand’s office, tiny snores leaving him. Ferdinand sighed and finally got up from his slouching position, stretching as he did. He tossed a blanket over Linhardt quietly before pulling his red and navy jacket on and left the office with a soft click of the door. “He sleeps too easily.” He mumbled to himself, letting his pony tail out and left the main part of the palace, walking quietly before he lost track of time and space. 

He finally stopped when he reached the bridge, gazing out into the forest below. He didn’t care that the rain had made his hair wet and kinda stringy, sticking to his face and neck. He pushed some out of his face with a gloved hand, startled when he caught another one in his peripheral vision. The hand recoiled slightly but a familiar chuckle followed. “My my Ferdinand, normally you would have noticed if someone walked up.” Hubert said with a hint of cockiness in his tone. 

Ferdinand started blankly at the man in front of him, barely believing his eyes. He was imagining this surely, Hubert wasn’t set to return for at least three more days. “Goddess, now I’m imagining things…” He groaned, burying his face into his hands. Hubert hummed softly and gently pulled his hands away, looking down at the pair of gloved hands within his own. His thumb ran over the golden band over Ferdinand’s finger, bringing it up to his face and kissed his knuckles gently. “I’m afraid not, my dear.” Hubert mused.

“Don’t believe me?” Hubert continued, wrapping his other arm around Ferdinand’s waist to bring him closer. Ferdinand stared at him with wide eyes, raindrops falling from his eyelashes and mixing with the tears that formed in disbelief. Hubert dipped his head down and pressed a kiss against Ferdinand’s own, feeling the minister’s grip tightened. When he pulled away, Hubert was quickly dragged back down by Ferdinand’s arm wrapping around his neck and smashing their lips together again. It was full of hunger and want, but almost sweet. Huber simply returned the kiss, burying one of his hands into the wet golden hair. 

“I missed you.” Ferdinand gasped when they finally pulled away once their lungs ached and were forced to pull apart. “I thought you weren’t to return for a few more days?” He said, leaning his head against Hubert’s shoulder. Hubert gently stroked Ferdinand’s hair, kissing his temple. “We were lucky that it went quickly and we were able to return home sooner.” 

“That’s good, I guess.” Ferdinand said, nodding slightly. 

“Let’s return to the palace, you’ll get sick if you stay out any longer.” Hubert said, gently ushering Ferdinand back the way they had come.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done out of order, oops. But here is the 5th day prompt! This one I actually drew something for as well.
> 
> https://twitter.com/ArcaneFinch/status/1202599243778678784


End file.
